Wreck-It Ralph Poems
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: A collection of poems about the Wreck-It Ralph characters - starting with Ralph. Eventually Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, and even Turbo will be making appearances sooner or later (I might do the King Candy side of Turbo and the SR racers).
1. Wreck-ognition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He wasn't a bad guy  
He was just doing his job  
Thrown from so high  
By the Nicelander mob

But they didn't care  
They didn't understand  
It wasn't fair  
But what was in Niceland?

Hated and feared  
Shunned and scorned  
They had jeered  
The label he adorned

He was apart of the game, too  
Why couldn't they see?  
But they couldn't see through  
Their judgment and naivety

Trust in the code  
Stay away from the bad guy  
Stick to your cushy adobe  
And let the insults fly

But Ralph was done  
He wanted to be a hero  
Someone who won  
No longer a zero

So he set out quick  
To accomplish his goal  
Will our hero be thick?  
Or make it out of this hole?


	2. Life's a Glitch

**Let's call this pre-movie. Before Ralph came along. I'm sure Van had her lower moments when the racers and King Cuckoo got to her - after all, a person can only take so much, let alone fifteen years, of being tormented on a daily basis before they either snap or drop into despair.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sometimes, it'd be easier  
To just give in  
Surrendering sounds breezier  
Than trying to win

When the world's against you  
And you can't seem to get up  
No matter what you do  
You just can't get the cup

But the trophy hardly matters  
She just wanted to race  
Yet, all her attempts shatter  
She felt so out-of-place

But that's what they want  
For her to just up and quit  
They intimidate and daunt  
Making her spark hard to stay lit

It wavers and grows dim  
Still there, but quite weak  
She wants to prove to them  
That she's not so meek

But her self-esteem had been shaken  
And her kart had been broken  
Heavy blows were taken  
No comforting words spoken


	3. Good Guy, Bad Judgement

**Even though Felix was nicer to Ralph than the Nicelanders, he did seem uneasy when the wrecker showed up to his party. And, what with him telling Felix to fix the kart for Vanellope - this little kid that he really cares about, you'd think something in Felix's head would click (like, oh, I dunno' . . . Ralph's not so bad after all?) Even good guys make bad calls.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Felix was the good guy  
Epitome of nice  
Always getting pie  
And a medal to suffice

But everyone has flaws  
And he was no exception  
A bad judge of character claws  
A horrible misconception

Ralph was the bad guy  
He probably wanted to be left alone  
So no need to pry  
Stay with your own

He was still nicer than the Nicelanders  
But that was hardly enough  
From the window out he ganders  
At the diamond in the rough

Go down and say hello?  
It's tempting, that's true  
But he's being called away by a fellow  
Forgetting the lonesome view 


	4. Tough-as-Nails

**Calhoun (pre-movie like the last three). Losing someone the way she did, and on her wedding day, no less, it'd be enough to make _anyone _grow cold and hardened.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Stand tall  
Head held high  
Don't fall  
Don't cry

Focus on the mission  
See it through  
It is your ambition  
It's what you do

Don't let the hurt show  
Don't think about him  
Just let it go  
Don't sink, swim

Forget everything  
His face, eyes, and touch  
Only heartache it'll bring  
It'll be too much

Focus on the mission  
Destroy all cy-bugs  
Don't be out of commission  
Even as the heartstrings tug

Stand tall  
Head held high  
Give it your all  
Never say die


	5. Winner

**Say what you want about Turbo, but winning was just in his code, like being a racer was in Vanellope's. I'm not saying this justifies what he did (ostracizing an unsuspecting little girl and, if you want to get technical about what he did to his fellow racers and the guys from RoadBlasters, murder), but, when he stopped being so popular and the kids that loved him so much flocked over to the new "advanced" racing game, that had to have hurt. Eaten away at him. Made him snap. **

**Granted he could've handled it better, when all he knows is racing and winning - and got to do neither as less and less kids played - what else do you expect to happen?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Turbo's the name  
Winning is a must  
Racing's the game  
First place or bust

He can't cope with second place  
He simply can't lose  
A game-jumping disgrace  
The path he did choose

Being first is simply a part of his code  
When it was no longer his time to shine,  
It caused him to unfold  
It caused him to unwind

In a dark, brooding mood,  
A disastrous plan filled the space  
Crash the RoadBlaster dudes  
And reclaim his rightful place

As the greatest racer ever  
As the star of the arcade  
It was a plan quite clever  
Too bad it had decayed

Both games were unplugged  
Everyone thought he was a goner  
His reputation snubbed  
Such a dishonor

But he would prove them all wrong  
He would rise again  
He had fooled them all along  
A monster deep within


	6. Stay Sweet (and Sour)

**Taffyta. Maybe there've been a few times where there was a relapse in memory? And maybe the ones with the memory relapse, Taffyta, in this case, felt guilty for reasons they couldn't quite fathom?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Discourage her at every turn  
Keep her from racing  
A lesson, make sure she learns  
The consequences she's facing

Just for being a mistake  
A glitch in the system  
How much more will she take?  
Will she continue to resist 'em?

Taffyta's just doing as ordered  
By his highness, the king  
Or else their game will be disordered  
Such a tragic thing

Sometimes, she can't help but wonder  
Why the glitch is so persistent  
It's almost admirable how she never goes under  
But she was supposed to be nonexistent

That's what the racer will say  
Until she finally realizes it  
Each and every day  
Till she finally quits

But Taffyta can't help feeling crummy  
Is this really the only way?  
It puts a horrible feeling in her tummy  
Has she been led astray?


End file.
